The New Baby
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: what happens when john find out there is a small person living inside of him? how does randy take the news? I know the summary sucks but hey, the sory is better *I DON'T OWN ANYTHING* WARNING MPREG!


John woke up one morning to the odd taste of metal in his mouth and he began to feel strange. He slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb randy who was still fast asleep. John grabbed a pregnancy test out of the drawer in the bathroom and closed the door.

15 minutes later randy woke up and slung his arm over to the other side of the bed to cuddle close to john, except, john wasn't there. Randy hopped out of bed and noticed that the bathroom door was closed but he could see the light shining through from the small space under the door. "John, baby, you ok in there?" randy asked worriedly. "Uhmmm… Yeah… I'm fine." John came out of the bathroom with a shocked look upon his face thyen he asked "well umm… you know a few nights ago when we went condom-free when we had sex? Well we shouldn't have done that because look" he showed his lover the test and he said "No…NO there must be some mistake you can't be pregnant!" he said raising his voice. "calm down babe, I am just as shocked as you are but I'm afraid it's true." randy hung his head looking at john's stomach imagining him pregnant for nine months and out of the ring for the same amount of time. "So, are you gonna have an abortion or what?" randy nervously asked. "Are you crazy? You and I BOTH made this baby so we are going to raise it as our child. I won't do an abortion." randy looked up at john with sad eyes and kissed his lips softly while rubbing his belly. "I'm sorry for saying that, I'm just nervous about being a daddy and all. We're new to this." John gave him a comforting smile and replied "I know, but I'm excited!"

As months went on and while john was out of the ring for awhile, he was supposedly "injured" and couldn't return for who knows how long. Randy came back home from being on tour. John greeted him with a big hug and an even bigger kiss. Randy slowly backed away because he had felt something rub against his abs. he had looked down to see that john had began to develop a baby bump. He rubbed john's stomach in circles amused by the whole thing. John took his hand and led him to the couch. "randy, I have BIG NEWS!" john said cheerfully. Randy's face lit up with excitement as john continued on. "Well, last week I was at the doctor's and the results came in and said that our soon to come baby is a little girl!" Randy jumped up off the couch with the biggest smile plastered on his face as he pulled john up into a passionate kiss with both of their tongues in each other's mouth. The kiss was broke as randy asked "well what should we Name her?" john looked at randy and had an idea. "randy, If the baby turns out to look like you then you can name her, If she turns out to look like me then I will name her. What do you think of that?" randy ran his hand down john's arm and said "I love it."

It was the ninth month and the baby should be arriving any time soon. As john and randy were driving john loudly gasped and said "RANDY! I THINK IT'S TIME!" randy went speeding down the freeway to the hospital his mind was racing and he felt nervous, so nervous it made him sick. As they were in the hospital, randy was in the waiting room for about an hour an a half. Randy was pacing back and fourth wondering if everything went ok. Then the doctor came out and said "Mr. Orton, You can come back now, there is someone I would like you to meet." the doctor said with a smile. Randy raced back to the room to see john holding a small pink blanket with tears streaming down his face. "Randy…She's beautiful!" randy came closer to see the baby girl. She was tan, had a round nose like john and eyes like randy. She looked like the both of them. "Well, john, she looks like both of us…" soon after at least 30 seconds they said "Maylet" and that's what they both agreed to naming her. _Maylet Itzel Orton Cena. Born on September 11__th__, 2010. _


End file.
